Morning Activities
by Kim Mika
Summary: Aktivitas pagi keluarga Kris, Chanyeol, dan kesepuluh anak-anak mereka. Sequel of 'One to Ten about Love' part Ten. KrisYeol.


**.: Morning Activities :.**

**Wu Yifan | Park Chanyeol**

**Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

**EXO belongs to SM Entertaiment**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love/Shounen-ai, Typo, OOC, M-PREG.**

**Note: **Fic ini sebenarnya bisa dibilang sequel dari '**One to Ten about Love**' yang nomor sepuluh. Respon baik untuk nomor sepuluh itu membuatku punya ide untuk membuat fic ini (terima kasih untuk respon baik teman-teman!). Tidak bermaksud untuk men-_bash_ siapapun, _just for fun, okay_? _Enjoy_~^^

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

Sepuluh anak.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dongkol sekali.

Celetukan asal Kris soal memiliki sepuluh anak beberapa tahun yang lalu ia masih ingat. Tunggu, koreksi, **masih sangat ingat**.

Dan celetukan asal—atau serius?—itu yang menjadi gerbang menuju pintu penderitaan hidupnya. Tapi ada sih, kebahagiannya juga.

Terima kasihlah pada sang suami yang sudah jadi ayah sejak bertahun lalu itu. Atas kehebatannya—dan nafsu luar biasa—ia berhasil membuat mimpinya jadi kenyataan.

Mimpi yang entah indah entah malapetaka, atas kehadiran: Xiumin Wu, Luhan Wu, Suho Wu, Lay Wu, Baekhyun Wu, Chen Wu, Dio Wu, Tao Wu, Kai Wu, dan Sehun Wu.

Tunggu—kenapa nama-nama itu begitu familiar?

Dengan alasan sangat bijak: malas mikir, sang ayah—Kris Wu—memberi nama kesepuluh anaknya dengan nama teman-teman mereka waktu di _boyband_ dulu. Tapi untuk kemudian ia sesali karena wajah-wajah mereka jadi tidak mirip sama sekali dengan ayah maupun ibunya—bahkan mirip tetangga pun tidak.

Chanyeol menghela napas; lelah.

Yaiyalah, siapa yang tidak capek melahirkan sepuluh anak _ma' men_?

Sekarang sudah pakai KB kok, jadi tidak akan kelepasan lagi. Lagi pula stok nama untuk anak-anak mereka sudah habis—_kecuali kalau mau memakai nama-nama member Super Junior dan SHINee untuk anak-anak berikutnya_—pendapat Kris, yang langsung diinjak-injak Chanyeol.

Kenapa Chanyeol setuju-setuju aja bikin sepuluh anak?

Tadinya sih dia hanya mau satu anak. Lagi waktu hamil pertama, dia melahirkan anak kembar. Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Kris membuatkan akta kelahiran kedua anaknya dengan nama; Xiumin Wu dan Luhan Wu.

Chanyeol marah-marah karena nama mereka jadi dinilai tidak indah, dia takut si anak ketika besar nanti jadi malah replika Kim Minseok dan Xi Luhan kecil. Tapi kemudian ia pasrah saja karena Minseok dan Luhan ternyata jadi kesenangan karena nama mereka dipakai oleh Kris untuk anaknya.

Setelah itu, Kris datang padanya dan berkata, "Mau bikin Suho tid—?" Kata-kata itu tidak pernah selesai karena Chanyeol keburu memasukan kaus kaki Xiumin ke dalam mulut Kris. Sumpah, dia tidak mau punya anak lagi, karena Xiumin dan Luhan pun sudah cukup.

Waktu itu, Kris muntah-muntah dulu di wastafel sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi. "Kamu tidak kasihan sama Joonmyun? Masa' hanya Minseok dan Luhan yang kita pakai namanya ... itu pilih kasih namanya," kata Kris, sok bijak.

_SURUH SIAPA PAKAI NAMA MEREKA?!_—batin Chanyeol menjerit-jerit.

Akhirnya mereka bikin lagi—dan diluar dugaan—terjadilah kembar lagi. Lahirlah Suho Wu dan Lay Wu kecil.

Yang paling senang bukan kedua orang tuanya, melainkan dua teman lama mereka yang namanya dipakai; Kim Joonmyun dan Zhang Yixing.

Tadinya Chanyeol pikir sudah—setop disitu! Empat anak saja mengurusnya sudah capek.

Tapi kemudian, Byun Baekhyun—sahabat lamanya—meneleponnya sambil marah-marah. "YAKK! PARK CHANYEOL! JADI KAU SUDAH MELUPAKAN AKU?! _HYUNGDEUL_-KU KOK DIBIKININ ... MASA' AKU NGGAK SIH?!" Baekhyun teriak-teriak, sewot. Ceritanya dia tidak terima anak-anak Chanyeol dikasih nama Xiumin, Luhan, Suho, dan Lay—dia juga ingin kebagian gitu.

Dan demi persahabatannya tetap mulus dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kris bikin lagi—

—untungnya sekarang tidak kembar. Langsung dikasih nama Baekhyun Wu, bahkan sebelum si bayi lahiran. Byun Baekhyun pun girang bukan main.

Ia pikir masalahnya sudah selesai sampai di situ, tapi ternyata kemudian Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, Hwang Zitao, dan Kim Jongin juga iri. Mereka melakukan cara jitu Baekhyun—marah-marah—dan bawa-bawa nama persahabatan segala. Zitao bahkan sampai nangis kejer. Kris paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan _maknae_-nya waktu di EXO dulu itu.

Lahiran berikutnya, muncul Chen Wu kecil—dia tidak ditemani siapapun, _forever alone_—maksudnya, nggak kembar. Adiknya mucul setahun kemudian; si kembar Dio dan Tao Wu—yang dari lahir pun tidak mirip satu sama lain sama sekali.

Si Kkamjong—Kim Jongin—marah-marah bukan main, karena permintaan dia tidak dikabul-kabulkan.

Chanyeol gondok, _emang elu siapa buat gue?_

Tapi karena waktu itu Chanyeol emang kudet banget—nggak tahu yang namanya KB—terjadilah anak kembar dua mereka berikutnya—DAN TERAKHIR!

Tidak mikir ribet-ribet, Kris langsung memberi nama dua anak bungsunya itu; Kai Wu dan Sehun Wu. Padahal, Oh Sehun nan jauh di sana tidak repot-repot marah-marah minta dibikinin anak. Dia mah adem ayem aja—mau dia diinget, mau nggak.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Itu tadi sekilas tentang proses tragedi terjadinya sepuluh anak mereka—yang membuat dia menderita plus bahagia di saat yang bersamaan.

'_TENOT ... TENOT ..._'

Alarm jam berbunyi, tuh. Itu artinya sudah jam setengah tujuh pagi—saatnya membangunkan sang suami dan anak-anak.

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tempat itu menuju kamarnya bersama Kris. Di sana, tampak Kris yang masih bermesraan dengan selimut dan bantal. Ia memang jago berpura-pura, tapi Chanyeol paling tidak bisa ia tipu. Maksudku, Kris selalu bangun sebelum Chanyeol hendak membangunkannya. Ia hanya pura-pura tidur supaya Chanyeol membangunkan pakai _morning kiss_.

Tapi, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Ia pun berjalan mendekati ranjang itu, meraih pelipis Kris dan mulai menunduk. Segera ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah damai Kris.

_Chu_—dan ciuman singkat itu terjadi.

Kris membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat kehadiran Chanyeol dalam jarak sedekat itu. Chanyeol sendiri diam; ia menatap mata Kris dengan dalam.

Mereka berpandangan saja dalam hening.

Chanyeol menatap Kris. Mata itu berkilat-kilat; benar-benar memesona.

Kris menatap mata besar Chanyeol lekat-lekat, seolah ada sesuatu yang janggal di sana.

Hening sekian detik saja.

Chanyeol merasa damai.

Kris mulai membuka mulutnya, "Chanyeollie ..." katanya, pelan.

"Ya?" balas Chanyeol, tak kalah lembut. _How a romantic situation_.

"Eh, elu ... itu tuh!" Kris tiba-tiba kagak nyante, ia menunjuk-nunjuk kedua mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol agak cemberut. Situasi romatis tadi jadi rusak seketika. "Apa? Apaan mata gue?" tanyanya.

"Itu tuh ..." Kris membalas, "Ada orang ganteng di sana—HAHAHA—UHUK!" Kris tidak sempat puas tertawa, Chanyeol keburu menginjak perutnya. Sadis memang.

"Narsis kau," komentar Chanyeol.

Kris tertawa kecil. "Bercanda," katanya. "Ada belek tuh," celetuknya. Wajah Chanyeol sontak memerah.

Kris tersenyum melihat perubahan warna pada wajah Chanyeol. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Ia segera meraih pipi Chanyeol, dan membersihkan belek tersebut dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

'_ECIEEEEE_.'

Itulah kehidupan suami-istri, bersihin belek aja bisa jadi romantis, _bro_.

Chanyeol buru-buru menepis pelan kedua tangan Kris. "Udah ah, nanti anak-anak telat bangun 'kan?" ia nyengir.

Kris tebar _kiss bye_. "Cepet balik lagi ke sini ya?"

Chanyeol pasang muka bego, "Hah? Ngapain? Yang ada elu habis mandi langsung aja ke bawah buat sarapan," katanya.

"_No ... no ..._!" Kris ngegaya banget pake bahasa inggris; dia paling bangga mamerin kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya di depan Chanyeol, soalnya si Chanyeol ini nggak bisa. "Emang Mama nggak mau mandiin Papa gitu?"

Hening.

Sedetik kemudian, alis kebanggaan Kris udah dicabutin habis sama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang kesal buru-buru keluar dari kamar itu. Ia berjalan menuju kamar anak-anaknya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Dia mulai dari kamar yang paling dekat dengan dapur: kamarnya Kai dengan Sehun. Ia pun masuk tanpa basa-basi. Dari dalam, ia sudah disambut aroma khas kamar itu—

—bau kencing. Salah satu di antara Kai dan Sehun itu masih suka mengompol. Tapi mereka tidur satu ranjang dan pulau yang dibuat gede-gede banget. Parahnya lagi, tidak ada yang mau mengaku. Jadi Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu yang suka mengompol itu sebenarnya Kai atau Sehun.

Sepertinya sih, Kai.

Soalnya Chanyeol pernah memergoki Kai mengencingi celana Sehun pagi-pagi sekali—sebelum Sehun bangun—supaya celana Sehun juga basah dengan ompol, jadi yang terlihatnya kalau Sehun juga mengompol. Cerdik.

Chanyeol mulai mendekati ranjang kedua anak mereka dan membuka sebelah sandal rumahnya. Ia mengangkat kaki kanannya yang tanpa sendal itu—mengarahkannya pada tubuh Sehun—dan ...

_BRUKK!_

Tendangan penuh cinta sang ibu tercipta.

Sehun jatuh ke bawah ranjang dengan menimpa tubuh kakaknya. Kai meringgis, tapi dia diam kemudian—sudah biasa. Miris memang, sudah item—sementara saudara kembarnya putih banget—apes pula nasibnya.

Itu tadi ibu yang patut tidak dicontoh. Chanyeol memang aura keibuannya sedikit banget—dan hanya keluar ketika anak-anak itu masih bayi. Dia juga agak terpaksa jadi ibu-ibu karena kalau Kris yang jadi ibu-ibunya—_the world will be end_.

Terus kenapa dia mau sama Kris?

Cinta itu nggak memendang apapun, _ma' men_.

Dari pada disebut ibu yang galak, Chanyeol lebih suka menyebutnya ibu yang efisien. Soalnya, kalau dia membangunkan Kai dan Sehun dengan mengelus pipi mereka dan mencium puncuk kepalanya, yang ada Kai sama Sehun maunya manja-manja sama dia dulu atau parahnya tidur lagi.

"Bangun sayang, nanti telat ke sekolah," kata Chanyeol, sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Kai yang—ternyata dia keenakkan ditimpa Sehun—sehingga ia molor lagi.

Chanyeol menyerahkan tugas selanjutkan pada Sehun dan pergi keluar kamar itu. Berikutnya, ada kamarnya Dio dan Tao. Tapi Chanyeol melewatkan yang satu itu karena Dio bisa bangun sendiri dan Tao pasti dia bangunkan. Dio dan Tao memang _so sweet_-nya kayak ibu dan anak. Chanyeol mah kalah jauh sama Dio. Oh iya, kalau Kai dan Sehun itu kelas tiga SD—Dio dan Tao itu kelas empat.

Kamar berikutnya ada kamar si duo tidak kembar: Baekhyun dan Chen. Chen kelas lima SD sementara sang kakak kelas enam SD. Chanyeol pun masuk ke kamar itu. Di atas ranjang tampak Chen yang masih molor dengan indahnya—sementara Baekhyun tidak ada di sana.

Chanyeol sudah hafal betul kelakuan Baekhyun. Tidak jauh beda dengan Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun Wu juga rada ganjen. Dia sering bangun lebih pagi dari Chanyeol untuk luluran dulu di kamar mandi. Sadisnya, dia nggak peduli sama sekali dengan Chen. Dia sering pakai itu kamar mandi di kamar mereka sampai lebih dari lima jam—kasihannya si Chen nggak bisa mandi.

Chanyeol tidak sadis dengan Chen, soalnya bangunin Chen itu gampang. Dia menepuk-nepuk pantat sang anak, "Bangun sayang," katanya.

Chen langsung bangun, tapi ia lebih memilih tidur lagi karena dengar suara cipratan air dari dalam kamar mandi. "Tidur lagi ah, Mama," katanya. "Kamar mandinya lagi dipake sama Baekhyun-_hyung_ soalnya."

Chanyeol tersentuh. Kasihan banget nih anak mesti satu kamar dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang paling mengerti penderitaan Chen, soalnya waktu masih di _boyband_ dulu Chanyeol sekamar dengan—versi besarnya—Byun Baekhyun. Bedanya, kalau Chanyeol 'kan sering bikin Baekhyun kesel juga—tapi kalau Chen mah nggak berani ngelawan kakaknya.

"Yaudah, itu pakai kamar mandi di kamar Mama aja, ya?" Chanyeol berujar.

Kedua mata Chen berbinar. Kamar mandi itu yang paling eksklusif di rumah ini. Tapi ia harus siap-siap tanding—rebutan—sama bapaknya, si Kris. Nggak beda sama Baekhyun Wu, Kris itu mandinya sangat lama. Bukan karena ia luluran dulu, tapi karena ia suka _karaoke_-an sambil mandi.

Nasib emang kejam, Chen.

Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamar berikutnya: kamarnya Suho Wu dan Lay Wu. Tapi ia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke sana karena mendengar suara cipratan air dari dalam—Suho sepertinya sedang mandi. Si kembar ini memang yang hubungannya paling harmonis. Suho itu dewasa banget—padahal dia dan Lay masih kelas satu SMP—tapi nasibnya apes. Dia suka khotbah, tapi yang setia dengerin khotbah dia cuma Lay seorang—itu juga langsung dilupain sama si Lay isi khotbah-nya di detik berikutnya. Lay juga pasti sudah bangun. Sudah jadi rutinitas buatnya untuk bangun pagi dan bikin sarapan bareng Dio.

Kehadiran Suho, Lay, dan Dio bikin Chanyeol bersyukur punya anak banyak. Tapi ia kemudian _down_ begitu ingat masih ada anak-anak lainnya yang bikin ia pusing ngurusinnya. Untung dia nggak nambah dengan nama Chanyeol Wu. Dia jadi mendadak menyesal sama _hyung_-nya Kim Joonmyun, soalnya dulu waktu di _boyband_ dia suka nggak ngedengerin Joonmyun dan usil banget kelakuannya.

Kamar terakhir, adalah kamar sang sulung: Xiumin Wu dan Luhan Wu. Chanyeol pun masuk ke dalam. Xiumin dan Luhan masih tidur. Wajah damai mereka ituloh ... manis banget. Padahal mereka sudah kelas dua SMP. Tapi Kai sama Sehun aja kalah imut—terutama Kai sih, Sehun masih ada imutnya. Kai mah amit.

Chanyeol memulai kembali aksinya dengan membuka sebelah sandal rumahnya. Cara yang digunakan untuk membangunkan mereka berdua ini sama kayak waktu di kamar si duo bungsu; pake kaki. Soalnya Xiumin dan Luhan itu doyan sekali tidur.

'_BRUKK!_'

Chanyeol pun menendang Luhan hingga sang anak terjungkang—jatuh bersama Xiumin—ke bawah kasur. Ada alasan kenapa ia memilih menendang Luhan, bukannya kakaknya; biar ketika Luhan jatuh, ia menimpa Xiumin. Enak tuh Xiumin 'kan empuk.

"Selamat pagi sayang, sana siap-siap!" kata Chanyeol lembut, seolah bukan dia yang barusan itu menendang sang anak dengan tidak manusiawi.

Luhan mau protes—sementara Xiumin tak sadarkan diri ditimpa Luhan—tapi Chanyeol keburu pergi dari sana.

Setelah selesai membangunkan semuanya, ia segera pergi ke dapur yang memang menyatu dengan meja makan. Di sana sudah ada makanan siap santap untuk sarapan, Suho Wu sedang menata makanan-makanan itu di atas meja makan. Tampak juga Lay dan Dio yang masih belum selesai dengan beberapa hidangan.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

Dari pada ibu tidak berguna, dia lebih suka menyebutnya ibu yang telah berhasil mendidik anak-anaknya.

Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di sana sembari mengacak pelan rambut Suho yang ada di sana, "Pinter ... hehe ..." ia nyengir.

"Makasih, Mama," Suho balas senyum. Ia tahu betul cengiran ibunya benar-benar tampak idiot, tapi itu tadi yang membuat ibunya unik dan bikin dia makin sayang.

Tak lama, tujuh ekor Wu kecil lainnya berlarian menuju meja makan—disusul Wu gedenya sebiji. Nampaknya alis Kris sudah tumbuh lagi, entah bagaimana.

Mereka pun mulai menyantap sarapan dengan tenang—

—sayang tenangnya hanya semenit.

"MAKANANNYA NGGAK ENAK AH, MAMA!" itu si Kai, dia mencah-mencah gitu padahal piringnya paling duluan ludes.

Chanyeol diem, meskipun Kai ngomong 'Mama' tetep aja itu 'kan bukan masakan dia.

"SIALAN ELO! ITEM! NGGAK GUE BIKININ LAGI JATAH BUAT ELO!" Lay tersulut api emosi. Sementara Dio yang juga masak; cukup adem ayem.

Kai memang suka banget bikin ribut. Nggak cuma itu, dia ngelempar itu piring kosongnya ke kakaknya—si Lay—ngajak perang nih, ceritanya.

Lay balas, ia ngelempar bola sepak punya Xiumin yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ ke arah Kai. Xiumin dan Luhan yang melihat adegan lempar bola tersebut; mulai bangkit aura pecinta sepak bolanya. Luhan dengan kecenya menendang bola itu sebelum benar-benar menyentuh kening Kai. Bola itu pun mengenai gelas punya Tao hingga tumpah dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Pecahan kacanya ternyata kena lengan Tao sendiri, ia mulai nangis kejer. Dio segera nyamperin saudara kembarnya itu dan bantuin Tao. Makanan Dio jadi nganggur, Sehun cepet-cepet ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan tersebut.

"YAKK! _MAKNAE_!" Dio teriak, persis emak-emak—tanpa sadar ia mencabut pecahan kaca dari lengan Tao dengan tidak berperasaan dan melempar pecahan tersebut ke arah Sehun.

Tao makin nangis.

Chen diem, lagi do'a dalam hati.

Sehun buru-buru mengambil sesuatu dari meja dekat sana. Entah apa itu, tapi ia berhasil menangkis potongan kaca itu pakai benda itu. Huih ... keren bener.

Sayangnya, itu benda hitam panjang jadi patah.

Sehun cuma diem. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia dikagetkan oleh lemparan sendok ke arahnya.

Adalah sang kakak, Baekhyun pelakunya. "SIALAN ELO! ITU _EYELINER LIMITED EDITION_ PUNYA GUEEE! MAMAAAA ... HUEEE!" Baekhyun nangis, nggak kalah besar dari suara Tao.

Chanyeol sama Kris diem. Dongkol banget. Soalnya percuma ngomong juga keadaan malah tambah rame.

Kai sama Lay masih adu lempar dan teriak-teriak.

Luhan dan Xiumin main sepak bola ngelilingin meja makan.

Tao dan Baekhyun mewek.

Chen iseng ngupil dan itu harta karun dia masukin ke makanan Dio yang belum bener-bener habis sama Sehun.

Dio mencak-mencak kayak emak-emak.

Sehun _stay cool_.

Suho mulai berkhotbah mengenai larangan untuk berbicara di meja makan. Sontak khotbah tersebut menjadi _backsound_ dalam keadaan sarapan mereka kali ini.

Chanyeol diam, ia jadi berpikir. Kris nggak pernah salah, punya sepuluh anak bikin rumah mereka ramai. Ramai, iya, dalam arti sesungguhnya—kayak pasar. Atau sebenarnya pasar saja lebih anteng dari pada mereka.

Keadaan tersebut nggak pernah lepas dari rutinitas pagi mereka. Makanya kebanyakan punya komitmen: makanan harus sudah habis dalam waktu satu menit. Karena pada menit-menit berikutnya, meja makan udah nggak aman.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Setidaknya dia hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi. Karena ketika sebelas orang tersebut pergi sekolah dan kerja—untuk Kris—maka ia punya waktu sendirian.

Tapi sendiri juga terlalu sepi.

...

Au' ah, gelap.

**END**

* * *

Hallo, semuanya! :3 Mika balik lagi hehe :3 Dan (lagi-lagi) dengan membawa KrisYeol :D

Dan—ya ampun *sujud-sujud* maaf kalau fic ini gejhe, jayus, garing, dan segala kekurangan lainnya ... Mika baru sekali ini mencoba di humor .. jadi inilah hasilnya Q_Q

Oh iya, sekalian juga Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi teman-teman semua yang merayakannya ya :) Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~ Maaf kalau Mika pernah salah sama teman-teman, yaa ... sebenarnya Mika sayang sanget sama kalian semua. *peluksatusatu* *inigombalatauapa*

Ahh! Saya seneng banget dapet respon baik di fanfic Mika sebelum ini, One to Ten about Love. Responnya tidak terduga dan Mika seneeeeng bangeeet!

_Special Thanks for:_

**EXOolfeu, wirna, Jung Yooyeon, yongchan, Kopi Luwak, alcici349, Daevict024, AYUnhomin, meyminimin, guest, Manchungi98, 454, sholania. dinara, alfina. zain, krispykhrisna, Jung Hyoo Ri, kimtams, Misyel, dan Tan Hanchul_  
_**

—_untuk review-nya di fanfic __**One to Ten about Love**__. Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk support kalian! Mika sayang kaliaaann! Muahh~ *pingsan*_

Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya Mika mau membuat balasan review. Ini untuk non-akun. Karena untuk yang pakai akun sudah dibalas di PM yoo :3

**AYUnhomin**: Iya ... hiatus. Tapi hanya sebulan kok! :D Ini Mika udah balik lagi, hehe ... yoi! Makasih banyaaaakk review-nya ya :3

**guest**: Iya, END. Tapi ini udah dibikinin sequel-nya. Maaf kalau nggak sesuai harapan yaa ... Q_Q Makasih banyak review-nya!

**454**: UWAAHH! *kagak nyante* IYA! Kapan yah KrisYeol jadi official couple. Q_Q Tapi sebenarnya 'Official Couple' itu ditentukan oleh banyaknya shippers, bukan SM, jadi yah ... terima saja *apaan* Iya! Mereka sangat cocok :3 Uwoh ... uwoh ... harusnya dikasih di warning peringatan untuk yang lagi puasa ya *plak* Wokehh .. makasih banyak review-nya!

**Tan Hanchul**: Iya, si Kris emang napsu, mbak(?). *dibunuh Kris* Nah, ini saya bikinkan sequel-nya pas mereka punya sepuluh anak. Hehe, tahu aja saya punya niatan buat bikin ini ... maaf kalau nggak sesuai harapan ya ... makasih banyak review-nya!

Okeehh ... sekian dari Mika! Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu! Mika masih harus banyak belajar :D

_**Review Please? Kamsahamnida :D**_


End file.
